


her favorite type

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [346]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: FireRed & LeafGreen | Pokemon FireRed & LeafGreen Versions
Genre: Breast Fucking, F/M, Rimming, Shotacon, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Cynthia wins a battle against a young, promising trainer who happens to be exactly her type. Good thing she set some conditions for the battle, so that Red will do exactly what she wants.
Relationships: Red/Shirona | Cynthia
Series: Commissions [346]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 12





	her favorite type

When Cynthia meets Red, a young and promising trainer from the Kanto region, she sees an opportunity from the start, immediately interested in him. He is exactly her type, and when he comes to her, wanting to challenge her to a battle, she decides to make the best of this situation, and has him agree to a little wager with her. With that on the line, she knows that there is no way that she can let herself lose to this boy, giving the battle all she has.

He is definitely talented, and those who have called him a prodigy were not at all far off the mark. Cynthia really does have to try hard against him, despite all the experience that she has on him, but in the end, she does still manage to defeat him, which means that she gets what she wants from him. She is not sure what she would have done if she had lost; she would have had to have found some other way to get him, because there is no way that she is going to let this chance pass her by. Red, for how serious and quiet he is, is just too cute for her to resist.

“So, now that you’ve lost, you get to do what we talked about, remember?” she asks him in a playful tone of voice. His face flushes a bit and he nods, embarrassed. Red is not a particularly talkative young boy, and she has only heard a few words out of him so far. Even so, he is not completely unaffected by her words, or what those words imply. After all, she is known not just for her skills as a trainer, but for her beauty as well, and the fact that his penalty for losing the battle involves giving into all of her sexual demands is more than enough to fluster him.

Red is not going to back down, because that is not the kind of trainer he is. On top of that, though, there is the fact that, as nervous and flustered as he may be, he still wants this. Cynthia is gorgeous, and she is offering him quite the opportunity in the form of a penalty for his loss, and the thought of that made the battle rather difficult for him to focus on.

He still did his best to win, but now that he has lost, he can’t really say that he minds, or that he is concerned about what is to come.

The biggest surprise is that she wants to do it all right here and now. The two of them have had their battle out in the open, where they managed to get a few spectators. Now that the battle is over, most of those people have wandered off, but they are sill out in the open, not at all where he expected the penalty to be carried out. But Cynthia gives him a broad, eager smile, letting him know that she is being completely serious, and that they are definitely doing this right here, right now.

Cynthia gets on her knees in front of Red, wasting no time in removing her shirt and bra, not seeming to care who might see her. His eyes widen as he looks down at her, taking in the sight of her chest. He is not sure what all she has in mind for him, and does not really have any experience of his own when it comes to these matters, having no choice but to let Cynthia handle it all, having her way with him just like he agreed that she could, if he lost the battle.

Even when she brought that up for the wager, he was flustered beyond belief. Now that it is finally coming to pass, he really doesn’t know what to do, other than stand still while she reaches forward to undo his pants, pulling his cock out. Just seeing her like this is enough to get him riled up, so Cynthia does not have to do anything to get him ready for her. Instead, she is able to get right down to the first thing on her list of what she wants to do with her prize.

Red stiffens as she nestles his cock between her breasts, surprised by this- up until this exact moment, he had not even been aware that this was a thing she could do, though he had spent enough time staring at her breasts, wondering what he could do with them that he is now glad he has this kind of solution. She squeezes them tight around his cock, and he whimpers, amazed by how good it feels to start with, amazed that any of this is really happening.

It is easy for him to forget where they are doing this when it feels this good. In the back of his mind, he is still aware of the fact that they are in public, that some of the stragglers that remained after their battle are openly gawking at them now, and that they will probably attract even more attention, but he decides that he does not care about that anymore, at least for now.

Cynthia is slow at first, as she starts to move up and down along his cock, keeping it tight between her boobs while she does. The slight friction leaves him moaning for her even before she starts to pick up the pace, until she is moving up and down rapidly, showing him just what she can do. A few more people have started watching now, no one quite sure what to do, no one sure what to make of this show, while their champion has her way with the young champion visiting from another region.

But it seems like standing around and watching is the most popular option, as their spectators do little else while she continues jerking him off with her breasts, grinning up at him as he moans for her. Red is driven wild by sensation, surprised that anything can feel this good, and once he looks down at her, he is unable to look away, he look on her face captivating him nearly as much as the way her breasts steadily move up and down.

He is unable to help getting overwhelmed by her beauty, and by how unbelievably sexy she is, and Cynthia is caught up in just how cute he looks, flustered and whimpering while she pleasures him. The more she moves, the more sensitive her breasts become, her nipples aching in her arousal, letting her know that she is not going to be able to be patient for much longer. Once she has gotten him off like this, she is going to have to make him do a lot more for her, or else the anticipation is going to drive her completely mad, going to make her practically fall apart from how badly she needs him.

Fortunately, she can tell that he is not going to be able to last very long like this, as she drives him closer and closer to the edge, picking up the pace that much more, watching his the tip of his cock disappearing between her breasts before emerging again. She gets an idea then, something to make this even better for him, and so she drops her head a little bit, parting her lips so that she can suck on the tip of his cock, whenever it pushes up.

Red is not able to contain himself at all at this point, the added stimulation of pushing in and out of her mouth pushing him right there to the edge, with no chance of holding back. Cynthia is eager to keep this up, not slowing or stopping, until finally, when she knows that he is almost there, she lets her breasts go and engulfs his cock in her mouth, letting him go tipping over the edge like this, coming right down her throat, where she can eagerly swallow it.

The boy is left panting then, struggling to recover and catch his breath, and Cynthia is just vaguely aware of their audience, watching curiously, wondering if this is the end yet, or if the two of them are going to keep this up even more. She is just waiting for Red to recover enough so that she can teach him just how to take care of her. While he is recovering, she strips the rest of the way down, something that she knows is guaranteed to get him excited all over again.

And she’s right, because he is left openly gawking at her, as she gets down on her hands and knees. “I bet you don’t know how to eat my ass,” she says, as she looks at him over her shoulder. Red shakes his head, blushing furiously, and she says, “Well, that’s just fine. There’s plenty of time for me to teach you, so how about you get down here and get to it.”

It does not take a lot of explaining to get Red to understand the basics, but the entire time that she explains, his face turns the same color as his namesake, flustered by all of this. He can be such a shy boy, making him that much more fun to play with and tease. But ultimately, he does what he is told, spreading her cheeks so that he can press his face between them, hesitantly licking along the outside of her asshole, as he tries to get a feel for things.

“There we go, good boy,” she praises him, wishing that she could see the flustered expression on his face upon hearing that praise. She relaxes as Red flicks his tongue out, licking around her hole for a little bit, before he finally presses it forward, pushing inside of her. Cynthia moans her encouragement, wanting Red to know that she loves what he has done so far, that she does not want him to stop, that she _never_ wants him to stop.

It is clumsy at first, clear that he hardly knows what he is doing, but he does his best anyway, picking up on the things that she has explained to him so far, and when she gives him an order, suggesting something he can do differently, he is always quick to follow through with that as well. It seems like Pokemon battling is not the only thing that he has turned out to be a natural at. Red might just be a prodigy when it comes to eating ass as well, or maybe even at everything involved in pleasing the very needy, very horny champion of the Sinnoh region.

Cynthia could let this go on for as long it would take to get her off, and that is very tempting, when she thinks about it. However, she would rather not let things drag out that long, not wanting poor Red to get bored or discouraged with what he is doing, when he realizes just how long it will take him to finish her off like this. She is not quite as easy to please as a boy like him, young and a virgin- but not for much longer. It isn’t his fault that she takes a bit more work, or that he does not have the experience to easily get her off with the simplest of things. With a little more practice, she has no doubt that she would be able to turn him into her ideal lover, especially with how cute he is, and how serious he seems to be about everything.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” she murmurs, her voice still dripping with pleasure. Red is slow as he pulls back, and Cynthia turns to look at him over her shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s about time I get ready to fuck you properly?” His eyes widen and his face flushes again, but he nods, looking all too eager to get down to it. Boys will be boys, she supposes, and this hardly seems like a punishment for losing his battle, with how much he seems to absolutely love every part of it.

The audience that has gathered around them watches as she stands up and helps Red to his feet, before embracing him, pulling him closer and putting his hand between her legs. Her voice is soft as she walks him through fingering her. This is mostly unnecessary, with how wet and excited that she already is, but she still wants to show him how to do this, considering all foreplay to be an important lesson, one that will certainly turn him into the lover that any woman would go wild for.

But because it is not necessary, and because she is already so turned on, she does not make him keep this up for long, so desperate to have him inside of her that she does not want to drag it on any longer. She has wanted him inside of her since she first saw his cock, or perhaps even before that, but that was when the urge got truly intense, driving her completely mad, and she has not been able to get her mind off of it since, wanting so badly to have him properly fuck her.

Red is so much smaller than her, so much shorter than her, that she can easily lift him up. He seems flustered when she does this, but she says, “Don’t worry, I’m not going to drop you. I just think it would be fun to fuck you like this.” He has no complaints about that, letting her take control of this as well, just as he has let her take control of everything, glad to be able to do whatever she wants, glad to be able to please someone as gorgeous as Cynthia, likely glad that he lost his battle to begin with.

With her legs spread for him, she holds him close and pulls him against her, feeling the tip of his cock right up against her. Red, unable to wait a moment longer, losing himself in the moment, pushes the rest of the way forward, until he has started to push his cock inside of her. A sharp cry slips past his lips as he is immediately overwhelmed by sensation, but Cynthia does not want him to stop there. He has to take things slowly, because it is all too good for him, and so she does her best to be patient, as he steadily eases his cock inside of her.

All the while, she holds him steady, carrying him in her arms as she lets him fit inside of her, until finally, he is fully buried in her pussy, panting and hardly able to contain himself. Red is going to absolute pieces, but Cynthia can certainly relate to that feeling, head spinning with excitement now that she finally has exactly what she wants from him. With her tight hold on him, she will easily be able to set the pace, only hoping that he is able to handle everything that she gives him.

Jerking her hips forward and pulling back, she pushes back and forth on his cock, holding him still as she does, listening to his moans and whimpers. At this point, she is rather noisy herself, her deep, indulgent moans filling the air. Those who have stuck around to watch are as silent as can be, none of them wanting to miss even a second of the action, none wanting to miss out on seeing or hearing anything that their sexy champion does to this young boy. It still seems unbelievable that something like this could really happen right here, out in the open, where any of them could have the chance to see it, but none of them are going to question Cynthia, especially not when she is putting on such a show.

Red is quickly growing frantic as she uses him, making him thrust in and out her, moving her hips against his as he squirms in her arms, unable to hold still and trying to match her pace, working his hips back against hers. He will not be able to last much longer like this, but Cynthia already knows just how close she is. She can never last long when faced with someone as cute as him. As a trainer, she might as well have no weaknesses, but when it comes to stuff like this? She is completely helpless before boys like Red, ready to completely fall apart for them, ready to give herself over entirely to any pleasure that she may be met with.

And so, it is not too strange to think that Red, as inexperienced and needy as he may be, will be able to outlast her. She just holds him steady and keeps working herself closer and closer to her limit, holding nothing back, until she is there, until she _can’t_ hold anything back, could not hold back even if she tried. That is when she hits her peak, moaning out as she comes for him, her voice so loud and indulgent as she gives into the best feeling imaginable.

And, of course, Red is not able to hold back against something like that, either. Feeling her pussy tightening and pulsing around him as she comes hard is more than he could ever be expected to handle, and his own moans grow just as loud as hers, perhaps the loudest that he has ever been. Both of them are left clinging to each other, as they let their bliss overtake them.

It takes both of them quite a while to recover from that, with Cynthia holding onto Red all the while. Eventually, she does set him down on shaky legs, so that she can get her clothes back on. The crowd around them starts to disperse when they realize she is done with him.

But Red surprises her, looking up and asking, “Would you want a rematch? With the same conditions?”

Cynthia is quick to accept that offer.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
